Kiba
Kiba ("Fang") is a white wolf and one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the one who is destined to find the Lunar Flower and open the path to Rakuen, or Paradise. Appearance In his natural state, Kiba is an arctic wolf. In his human state, he has the appearance of a young man around seventeen years old, with medium brown hair and icy ,sky blue eyes. His clothing consists of a white shirt, faded dark grey jacket with rolled up sleeves, light blue jeans, and sneakers. Unlike the other wolves, he is the only one who doesn't attain any features from his wolf form in his human state. Personality Kiba seems to be an aloof, distant individual who keeps his cool. He takes great pride in being a wolf. At first, he dislikes humans for the mass hunting and killing of his kind, but later seems indifferent about them. Despite having a calm desposition, he can have a temper, and tends to be impulsive, acting mainly on his instincts. He's also known to be very couragous, always willing to save and protect his friends. He is especially attached to Cheza, who he remains utterly devoted to, often risking his life to rescue her from the Nobles. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}History Kiba was born in a forest in the wild, until a fire ravaged the land. He was rescued, then raised by a shaman, who told him that the lunar flowers had protected him from the fire. That he had a great journey ahead of him, causing Kiba to set out to find Rakuen in hopes of finding a future. Natural Abilities Survivalist: As a wolf, Kiba is more than capable of surviving in the wild. He's learned how to survive from the shaman who had taken him in. When fighting, he usually fights as a wolf, using his fangs and claws to tear into his enemy. At times, when taking on soldiers, he does so in human state, taking them out. Endurance: As a wolf, Kiba has different senses, such as acute hearing and keen sense of smell for tracking. Usually, his sense of smell comes in handy for avoiding enemies or trying to find someone such as Cheza. Speed & Reflexes: Whether in wolf form or human state, Kiba is able to run at fast speed. It helps in situations like fighting to escaping soldiers trying to hunt him down. His reflexes also allow him to dodge attacks. Instinct: Having a keen instinct, Kiba uses it when it comes to where it is he and the others need to go. It's his moral compass. His instinct allows him to go up against an enemy of more caliber such as Darcia The Third, Gin Ichimaru, Lady Jaguara, and Shukuro Tsukishima. Quotes * "They say there's no place as Paradise. They say that no matter how far you go, it's just the same road, that goes on and on. But despite that, why am I so driven to find it? A voice calls to me. It says "Search for Paradise"." * "What's the point of living if it means throwing away your pride!?" * "Death is a natural part of life. But if you're life has no meaning, then you're already as good as dead." * "Please. I don't want to fight, if I don't have to. I don't want to kill." * "It's true. I was alone. I was always on my own. But if I stayed that way, it wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. That kind of Paradise would have been meaningless to me." * "To be honest...I don't want to kill you, if I don't have to." Notes & trivia * It was Kiba who was the first character to be introduced at the beginning of the series. * According to Kiba, he can go a whole month surviving by simply basking in the moonlight. * His theme song is "Awake and Alive" by Skillet. * Although Ichigo and Kiba are both voiced by the same Japanese and English voice actor, Kiba's voice is more calm. * It's possible that Kiba may have affectionate feelings for Cheza, since he never feels this way to any other female character. Atlhough he has shown some fondness towards Orihime. Category:Wolf